Apology or Tragedy
by MorningStorm666
Summary: Bebe and Wendy haven't been friends for years, but after guilt gets the best of Bebe, she wants Wendy back in her life. Bad summary, this is a short story with two possible endings.
1. Chapter 1

Bebe thought back with guilt and frustration to all the times she had wronged Wendy when the two of them were in grade school. She remembered when she had, along with every girl except Wendy, followed the "stupid spoiled whore" fad and idolized Paris Hilton. Then even worse, she had pointed a gun at Wendy, _her best friend_ , just for some nice shoes. And finally, the Photoshop incident. That was what had really made Wendy an outcast. Bebe and all the other girls (except Wendy, once again) had Photoshopped pictures of themselves to make them appear more attractive. Wendy was ridiculed and punished for trying to tell everyone that they were fine as they were, despite their flaws. No one listened and Wendy was never the same again.

While Bebe had gone on to have what she considered a rich social life and became the most popular girl in middle school and high school, Wendy had only grown more socially isolated. By their junior year of high school, Kyle was her only friend, with Stan having broken up with her long ago. Fortunately for Kyle, he was the kind of person who could get along with both the outcasts and the popular crowd. He was a mutual friend of Bebe's and Wendy's, but Bebe and Wendy themselves hadn't spoken for years.

And Bebe knew it was her fault. She was the one who had led the charge against Wendy in fourth grade whenever the poor girl wanted to go against some fad that was _clearly wrong_ or at least incredibly stupid. And now they would be graduating high school in a month and Bebe would never see Wendy again. This was now keeping her awake every night, more and more so as graduation drew closer. Tonight was especially bad. Bebe glanced over at the digital clock, it's dim glow and the dim light provided by the moon and streetlights through a lone window were the only light in Bebe's room. The clock read 4:06 AM, and here instead of sleeping peacefully when she had to go to school in less than four hours, Bebe was thinking about her long ago best friend. She sat up on the edge of her bed and began to sob softly into her hands.

All the friends Bebe had made, all the popularity she had gained. None of it was worth losing Wendy's friendship. And only now had she really realized that, eight years after losing a childhood friendship. _It's because I'm so stupid and Wendy's the smart one_ Bebe thought to herself with tragic frustration. _I need her back. Maybe as more than a friend._ Was Bebe in love with a friend she hadn't spoken to in eight years? Was that really it? _Yes,_ Bebe thought, all her boyfriends had been shallow as hell and Wendy was the deepest person, male or female, that she had ever known. Only Wendy's embrace could bring her comfort from the emotional turmoil that was destroying her from within. So Bebe decided, as she got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, that tomorrow night she would go over to Wendy's house and give the long overdue apology that Wendy more than deserved. She would beg Wendy for forgiveness because this friendship was worth more than her dignity or popularity ever would be. With that, a few hours of sleep finally came to Bebe.

The following day at school, Wendy was absent. She had been absent for the past three days in a row, which was incredibly unusual for Wendy. She was always the one who showed up for every class and got good grades. Bebe tried not to over think it, she would see Wendy tonight no matter what. Getting through the day as the depressed popular girl was not easy. She was focused on one thing and one thing only, so she didn't feel like speaking to all her "friends" or paying attention in any of her classes.

It was a relief when Bebe finally got out of school. She would be able to stay comfortably isolated at home until it was time to go see Wendy. She figured she would go see Wendy around 7:00 in the evening, when it was cool and dark. At about 5:30, a cold rain began to fall, setting the mood perfectly for Bebe. _Good,_ Bebe thought to herself, _After all I've done to Wendy, I DESERVE to be drenched in the cold rain when I beg her for forgiveness!_

Bebe left her home at about 6:45 that evening into the dark gray rain and made her way to Wendy's house. She was soaked by the time she arrived at Wendy's doorstep.

Bebe took a deep breath and knocked on Wendy's door.


	2. Ending 1

"Hello?" Wendy's mother answered the door.

"Can-" Bebe swallowed, "Can I talk to Wendy?"

"Oh," tears immediately welled up in Mrs. Testaburger's eyes at the mere mention of her daughter's name, "I guess they have told you kids at school yet…"

Wendy's father soon showed up as her mother began to cry into his shoulder. Bebe began to feel dread as she saw Wendy's miserable parents standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Bebe asked, her eyes widening with terrible realization waiting to be confirmed.

"Wendy, she-" Mr. Testaburger sobbed, "She took her own life a couple of nights ago! We- we tried to get her help, but she was just so depressed. No one liked her, she hardly had any friends. She was always cutting herself."

"I- I'm so sorry-" Bebe began, but was interrupted.

"She missed you most of all Bebe!" he exclaimed, "We tried to tell her you weren't worth it, that you were shallow."

"I know, I was, but-" Bebe began to sob profusely, "But I wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Well, you're too late," Wendy's mother replied, "Please leave! We don't need any more grief!"

And with that, the door was slammed in Bebe's face. She was in tears, soaking wet and miserable as she fell to her knees on the cold concrete and cried uncontrollably. Bebe was more upset than she had ever been in her entire life. Wendy was gone. Bebe would never see her again. Life felt meaningless.

And that was the beginning of the end for Bebe. She no longer desired a social life after Wendy's suicide. Wendy's old life became Bebe's, her suffering passed onto her. Bebe was depressed for the rest of her short life, which ended with her dying homeless and alone in her early thirties. How did she end up that way? Lack of motivation to go on.


	3. Ending 2

"Hello?" to Bebe's surprise it was Wendy who answered the door, "What… are you doing here?"

Bebe didn't know what to expect, but Wendy was surprised to see her. Bebe hadn't planned out too well how she would respond. All she could think was to drop to her knees on the wet concrete and offer Wendy her humblest apologies.

"Wendy," Bebe began, trying hard not to cry, "I- I want to talk to you."

"Bebe," Wendy thought for a moment, "Come in out of the rain. Let's go to my room, I want some time alone with you."

Bebe obliged and followed Wendy upstairs to her bedroom where the two of them sat on Wendy's mattress.

"Okay Bebe, what did you want to say?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I- I'm sorry," Bebe paused, "For all the years of shunning you. You were my best friend and… And I just want to give you my long-overdue, sincerest apologies for the Photoshop incident. That was what made things the way they are. And I just… I want you back in my life."

"Bebe, you know you really hurt me," Wendy started somberly, "But I was never perfect to you either…"

"Wendy it's-"

"I want to apologize to you," Wendy shushed Bebe, "I owe _you_ a long-overdue apology for calling you a slut when all the boys went crazy for you when your breasts first started coming in. I did that _before_ you ever wronged me. And I've always felt that that's why things are the way they are. I'm sorry Bebe."

"Wendy, I forgive you," Bebe began, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry because you're the one who had to be an outcast all these years. It must be…"

"Relax Bebe," Wendy replied, "It's not that bad, I have more friends than you might think. But I always missed you. I want you back as a best friend. And- and maybe something more."

Bebe felt an uplifting feeling in her heart as Wendy got up from the edge of her bed and made her way over to her desk. There were books and papers and all kinds of schoolwork on it, but what caught Bebe's eye was a picture of her and Wendy from third grade when they were inseparable. Wendy held up the picture to Bebe to show it to her.

"I look at this picture every night when I study, hoping someday we can be together again… forever," Wendy sighed and held the picture to her heart.

"Now we can be," Bebe said, standing up and walking over to Wendy, who gently set the picture aside, "I love you Wendy."

Bebe embraced Wendy in a deep hug.

"I love you too," Wendy replied, squeezing Bebe tighter.

The two of them pulled away and held both of each other's hands.

"Let's never let go again," Bebe smiled at Wendy and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Bebe, what will all your friends think when they see that the most popular girl in school is gay for someone such as myself?" Wendy asked.

"I don't care," Bebe said plainly, "You're love and friendship is worth everything to me. I don't want to live without it."


End file.
